1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous tag cutting/feeding apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a continuous tag cutting/feeding apparatus for feeding a tag strip and cutting it into individual tags each having a proper length and for delivering the cut tags into a stacker, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional continuous tag cutting/feeding apparatus is used on a continuous tag cutting machine or a continuous tag printing machine. In such apparatus, a strip of tags is intermittently fed by a first feeding mechanism which comprises a driving roller and a cooperating driven roller. The strip is then cut into tags of proper lengths by a cutting mechanism which comprises a stationary blade and a cooperating rotary blade. Each cut tag is fed by a second feeding mechanism which comprises a driving roller and a cooperating driven roller. The driving roller of the second feeding mechanism is continuously rotated and the driven roller thereof is brought into tight contact with that driving roller. The tag is then delivered by the second feeding mechanism into a stacker, or the like.
In the conventional second feeding mechanism, since the driving roller is rotated continuously, during the cutting operation the leading end of the tag strip slips against the driving roller, while the driven roller is in tight contact with the driving roller. Therefore, the leading end of the strip is soiled or smeared by being rubbed between the rollers. Furthermore, since the forwardly directed feeding force of the driving roller acts on the leading end of the tag strip, during cutting, the strip may often tear before the cutting procedure is completed, resulting in inconvenience. Further still, the leading end of the strip of tags must be inserted between the driving and driven rollers which are brought into tight contact with each other every time the strip is cut to prepare a tag. A soft or perforated strip of tags may not be smoothly inserted between the rollers. In some cases, the strip becomes crumpled, resulting in inefficient cutting/feeding operation.